Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), and High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provide higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
Some user equipment (UE) are capable of being simultaneously active on multiple networks using one or more radio access technologies (RATs) such as HSDPA and GSM. One example is a Dual-Sim Dual Active (DSDA) UE equipped with dual subscriber identity modules (SIMs) associated with respective networks. The DSDA UE can simultaneously communicate with multiple networks through one or more RATs. However, when the DSDA UE is actively communicating with one network, it may fail to receive the data from the control channels of the other network due to receiver desensitization (desense) caused by interference from the secondary RAT and voluntary erasure of received signals.